A Joyless Memory
by Thedeadwilleatyou
Summary: People always said i had a wild imagination as a kid, even as i got older they thought my imagination would be with me forever. But then i heard whispers and saw lifeless eyes everywhere i looked. They never left me alone, constantly chanting in my ears in tounges and demonic voices. I told others but they just thought it was my imagination until they ended up dead.
1. Chapter 1

A Joyless Memory

_Why do people try to mend us? Even though were not broken. Where not fragile, where not glass. We don't shatter when we fall. So why do we were our scars? Why do we show how weak we can be, how human we can be even if were basically emotionless behind a fake smile._

Chapter 1: Imaginary

The rain pelted down on the foggy window. A black shadow hung in the back ground, a shadow of a girl. Blood dribbled down the walls leading to a puddle around two emotionless bodies. The girl walked in slowly turning on the lights, smothering a gasp with her hand.

A lady no older than thirty lay before her, an empty hole where her heart use to be, the organ now smashed and splattered across the room. Next to her, no more than five feet was a young infant the age of three. His head was caved in like he had been repeatedly bashed with a baseball bat. Silent tears ran down the girls face as she took what little possessions she had before running from the scene that was still burnt deep within her mind.

She ran and ran until her lungs almost gave out, doubling over gasping for breath. She turned to try and find any sign of where she was, looking at old buildings and street signs but nothing seemed familiar.

"Are you lost little girl" a voice whispered from the darkness, the voice was so gentle and sweet it may have even came from the heavens itself.

"Y-yes I seemed to have lost my way" she replied with short breath. A shiver ran down her spine as the rain trickled down her back.

"You are not lost girl nor are you found" the voice said again, seeming to get closer every time with every breath she took.

"That doesn't make any sense" the girl said looking around for shelter from the rain. But coming up short, still the area around her was empty almost like a ghost town.

"Neither does life little one" the voice said with a chuckle, its breath running down the girls neck inhaling her sent.

"Enough games show yourself" she heard a quiet sigh next to her ear, a hand gripping her wrist harshly tugging her around. She felt her body freeze at the sight of the women in front of her. Her skin was pale, far too pale to be natural and blood covered her cloths, the women looked…. Dead

The girl tugged her wrist back with a quick twist, taking a couple steps back. "Don't be scared little Seras, I won't hurt you" the girls eyes widened a little bit more to the mentioning of her name. No one knew her name and the only ones that did were currently lying in a puddle of their own blood.

"How do you know my name….. Who are you" Seras's voice came out chocked and covered in fear. The women stepped closer; only under the dim light of the street lamp did Raven see the women clearly. From the left side of her neck to just under her right breast was a deep gash wound, which had little pieces of thread hanging out of the end like someone had tried to stich it back together.

"Y-your dead… T-this has to be a dream… you're not real… you're not real"

"But Seras I am" the women stated walking closer to the shivering girl, reaching out only to have her hand go straight through her. Seras looked up feeling the weird vibe the hand gave off when going through her. Her eyes meeting the dull grey ones of the dead women in front of her.

"Hey would you look over there, another filthy Street rat" Seras turned seeing two teenaged men walking towards her. She would never understand why the modern ages were so cruel to the homeless and the poor. The men kept coming closer, evil grins slowly making their way to their faces the closer they got to the girl. Seras started to feel a small sense of panic as she looked at the two men before turning to the dead women once more. The women looked back at Seras before her face stretched in an insane, gruesome smile, stretching the grey old skin still it looked like pieces of string connecting the two pieces of the mouth together. It was a terrifying and disgusting sight that Seras had to turn for fear she would bring up her lunch.

"They won't hurt you my dear, I'm sure of it" the women said before disappearing into nothing but blacked smoke.

"What do you mean they won't hurt me" Seras cried out before looking back at the two men. Both were looking at her curiously and confused, wondering who she was talking to for there was no one around. The dead women only laughed at the girls fearful face, knowing the men wouldn't get anywhere near the girl even if they were satin themselves.

"You'll see" was all she said to the girl as the men reached out for Seras. They stretched their arms in need to grab the now petrified girl only to press against a hard and invisible barrier. It felt like glass but translucent like air. They pushed harder even trying to through their bodies at it only to be denied by a translucent wall.

"What the hell kind of trick are you trying to pull girl" one of the men yelled quiet loudly in frustration. His face was going red like a fire hydrant about to explode. The other looked vaguely curious about the whole situation before him, for he had never came across anything like this before.

"I'm not doing anything" Seras screamed franticly in desperation as she saw one of the men pull out a gun. It looked like a pistol, only the barrel was longer and slick meant for clean clear shots.

"Well this will get rid of your filthy trick, witch" the man said pointing the gun at Seras before the screeching sound of a gunshot made its way through the air. Seras closed her eyes, waiting for the metal to pierce her skin; the only thing was it never came. She slowly opened her eyes to see the dead women in front of her, holding the bullet between her fingers delicately like if it was a piece of thread.

The men looked awe struck for all they could see was a bullet in the air. Seras looked at the women with gratitude for now she owed her life to one of the dead. The women nodded her head slightly to Seras, giving her a toothy grin.

"I told you they weren't going to touch you my dear" the women said turning back to the two men before turning back to Seras "What would you have me do with them, my Queen" the women said before bowing in front of her majesty. Seras on the other hand stood their confused.

"Queen, I'm not a Queen" Seras said casting glances to the woman who was still on her knees. The women sighed hanging her head slightly to the right at an impossible angle making sure you knew she was dead.

"You don't know who you are or what your gift has made you, do you" she said grabbing her hand lightly, not to frighten the girl. She stroked her hand lightly in a calming manner, stroking lightly with her fingertips.

"Have you ever wonder why you could see things, hear things that weren't there. To talk to things that didn't seem neither real nor human, only to have other's pass it off as figments of your imagination" Seras almost seemed emotionless as the women repeated her life or what her life was like to her. She couldn't help but nodded slowly almost like she was in a trance.

"You're the only one who could see us, hear our pleas and now…." The women paused, rising to her feet. Seras tried to tune out the sound of cracking and reforming bones from her ears. All she needed was to chuck to make this one memorable night. "You are forever tied to the dead.." with that the women grabbed Seras's neck, digging in whatever nails she had left drawing blood.

"With this Blood I call upon thy ties of death, may she be possessed by thy powers of death and lost souls, let them cause through her veins" Seras screamed in agony, her skin felt like it was on fire. She even felt tears springing in her eyes but still she denied them freedom. She saw police lights in the distance the only thing was they didn't look like police. She looked up to the sky to see a man in a heavy thick red coat on the distance. Seras could feel herself falling, finally noticing the women's disappearance.

"Catch her" Seras heard a in stronger female voice say in the distance before the pull of sleep was too great. The only thing she saw were the round orange spectacles of a young man that caught her.


	2. Chapter 2

A Joyless Memory

Chapter 2: Voices

_Darkness….._

_So dark, so dark, so dark….._

My mind was completely shut down to the world around me, well if there was a world I was still a part of.

_Faces….._

_So many faces, so many faces, so many faces…._

My mind transformed the darkness into a hall way, though it didn't feel real nor did it feel fake. It was like a void, constantly moving in and out of focus. The hall way was filled with pictures, all moving. They were filled with the faces of people, non I recognised.

_Seras…_

_Seras Victoria, Seras Victoria, Seras Victoria…_

I heard them whisper into my mind, all their faces turning towards me. As if on cue they all turned to me, all there shadowy, gloomy faces turned to me through the picture. A mad man's smile stretching across their faces to the point they began to split, tearing in the middle of their lips. But they did not bleed; no thick slug began leaking from the cuts. It looked as if they were melting, melting before me. Screaming began to sound around the hall, bouncing off all the walls. I covered my ears, trying desperately to cancel out there screaming, there tortured cries for help. But the smile never left there face as there body, mind and soul melted together into a dark deep pit of insanity. This was not what a 12 year old girl should be experiencing; she should not be trapped inside her own mind. But I was….

There screams got louder the more they disappeared into nothingness. The walls began closing in, getting tighter and tighter. I just wanted to be out of this nightmare, this prison from hell, and then it all stopped. The walls stopped and the faces disappeared., it was just an empty hallway looking at me.

_1,2: there coming for you_

_3,4 you better lock your door_

_5,6 you beta grab ya crucifix _

_7,8 you beta stay up late_

_9,10 we'll never see you again_

A young girl's voice began to sing, over and over inside my head. I looked up and down the hallway seeing it no longer vacant. I could see the silhouette of a girl, a girl no older the 4. I wanted to run and hide, something about the girl seemed off and tainted. Her voice seeming hollow and empty, with nothing inside the shell nothing. She stepped closer and closer until her body was in the dim light that filled the hallway. The girl had short blond hair and bright blue eyes, the girl was me…

A younger more tainted version of me, her smile was wrong and twisted, what had this women done to me. I was still young myself and shouldn't be faced with this, such a twisted and morbid nightmare…

"It's time to wake up know, it's time to face yourself"

I wanted to ask why but this force came out of nowhere, it felt like I was in front of a black hole being sucked into it by an invisible hand grabbing at my body

"She's waking up, grab the doctor!"

That voice, it was the same voice I heard before I collapsed, so powerful and strong like a queen to her subjects. I could see the darkness going slowly, being blinded by the light that filled through my eyes. I tried to open my eyes but the light was so blinding all I could see was white. I could hear the panicked footsteps of people around me, moving so fast it was like they were barley touching the floor below them. I could hear an unfamiliar beeping of a machine to my right side, the constant sound in time with the beating of my heart. My body felt the cool air from the room, the Goosebumps littering my skin.

"Master, what would you have me do?"

I heard a dark and alluring voice next to be. It was so dark that I couldn't help but feel a shiver of fear run down my spine; I hated not being able to see, even if it was just for a short period of time.

"Watch over her Alucard, I don't want her leaving you side. If she does you will be punished. I want to know why this girl was where she was when we found her" the women said again, her pronunciation perfect and sharp like the edge of glass.

"Why if I may ask Master.." the man said it slowly but still holding a sinister edge to it.

"Eleven people died in that street and yet a young girl is walking around at night screaming her head off, with blood pouring down her side. Even though no one was there she was defiantly looking at someone, someone we couldn't see but she could Alucard. Don't you think that is a little suspicious even to the supernatural?" she asked. I waited but there was no reply from the man.

"That's what I thought" I heard the women say before the sound of a door opening filled my ears and footsteps followed and dwindled in sound.

I opened my eyes one more time, seeing that I could see again.


	3. Chapter 3

A Joyless Memory

Chapter 3: Shadows

Blinding, that's what my eyes opened to. The blinding white light of a medic wing. The white walls around me feeling like I was closed in by the threads of silence that left me empty.

"I see you are awake little girl"

My frail body froze to the voice that had just spoken. My small body moving till my eyes fell upon the stranger in the corner. His large lean form tilted gently against the open door to the room I was currently occupying. My eyes wondered over his body from his muscular arms to the wide brimmed hat that casted a shadow over his pastel like face. Even though his face was hidden I could still make out the wide grin with pearly white fangs hanging from the side. His face reminded me of a wolf in a strange way how they looked before they leaped to kill their prey.

"My Master has a strange interest in you, and to be honest so do I" his said tilting his head up showing me his red orbs that felt like a blade piercing my soul. He was a vampire, a legend of myth and a demon to hell. His grin somehow grew wider as if he could smell, taste my fear and was drinking it up savouring it like you would to wine.

He unfolded his arms, slowly taking long strides till he was at my bed side, towering over me and casting a shadow over myself.

_He's a vampire Seras, why let such a shadowed creature intimidate you. You are the Queen of death, something unheard of yet something so … Dangerous_ a voice that was not my own whispered to me, I looked around the room with my eyes but found nothing but white walls and a locked door.

"Who are you taking to" the vampire said with his eyebrow raised in question. I looked at him before looking back at the door, my lips sealed in a thin line of silence. I heard him growl within his throat but payed no attention to it, my only focus was getting out of here and getting out alive. If this was the servant I would hate to meet the master behind the plan.

My silence seemed to aggravate him even more for his hand snatched my chin till I face him, his breath grazing over my face while his lips pulled back into a snarl.

"I believe I asked you a question little girl, I expect an answer" he replied for his voice was ruff and full of venom. I opened my mouth but it was like the words had died in my chest, like I was no longer in control of my body or my voice. I felt a cold chill course through my veins, a darker power gaining control over my mind and the very essence of my soul. I felt my eyes close before once again waking up trapped inside my own mind.

I could see what was happening around me through the small window in my soul. I saw the vampire's shocked face as my eyes opened to reveal only black where blue had been only moments ago.

"And I believe I have no entitlement to give you an answer" I said, only it wasn't myself who said it. But rather a demon who now occupied my body, filling it with darkness an innocent soul should not be opened to. I saw the vampire step back before his hand slipped into his jacket, pulling out a loaded gun. Though this gun was like non I had seen before and I could make out the fine script that was in scripted within it….

_The Jackal_

It said as the barrel was pointed at me. The vampires grin came back to life but faded as my expression didn't change. His lips pulled back to show me his fangs in dominance and yet my expression still did not change.

"That gun will do you no good, I'm afraid" my demon spoke to him, her voice sharp and playful knowing the gun would not hurt her in the slightest.

"And why is that" he said raising a slender eyebrow up in question. My demon began to purr at the uncertainty on the vampire before her; she began to raise my body till my feet hit the floor before taking slow steps to the door. The gun's barrel moving with her as she walked.

"Because that gun was made to kill vampires, and I am no vampire my dear" she said as I watched in silence. The vampire took a step towards her, his gun never moving as he did so before firing a single shot into my body. I could feel the slightest amount of pain but other than that it was non- existent. I watched in horror as my body began to stich itself back together, only leaving a bloody hole in my clothes.

"Please be more careful next time for this is my mistresses body, and I would hate to get my future Queen angry" my demon purred as the vampires face became emotionless before me.

"Future Queen? Of what" he said his voice becoming darker than most. Some would have ran hearing the threatening tone but my demon was not one to be threated. No she smiled in the face of danger, welcoming it into her grasp.

"The dead" she whispered to hear the whole room go silent, even the vampires master froze at the door hearing those words leave my demons lips.


End file.
